User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, no one is safe. You will all be receiving critiques. But before we start, Kameron Michaels please step forward... You decided not to submit and for that reason, you are automatically in the bottom for this week. You may leave the stage. For the rest of you, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alaska Thunderfuck Nicholas: I really liked your names for both of your looks, I think the fit, but the problem I had was your first look. It wasn't couture and it was pretty basic. It literally looked like a dollar-store version of the actual Wonder Woman outfit and it brought you down a ton. Your goddess look however was absolutely amazing. It was so stunning, but although I wish it were more full body we were still able to see enough of it. Overall, you did ok, but you were outshined a lot. Roxxxy: This look is very meh from me. Obviously its wonder woman but it just looks cheap. The breast plate doesn't match her skin tone at all and the long socks are unnecessary but at least you fit under the category of a super queen but I don't get couture from this. Your greek look is STUNNING you look so good, I love the flowers on your head and the touch of grey but this is not greek goddess at all. When I think of a greek goddess I think of flowy fabric and long hair, not a tight fit flower dress. Next up...April Carrión Nicholas: Your superhero look gave me some superhero but it didn't wow me. Your name was super-catchy, but once again you're using "fish" which we've seen a lot from you in the past. Your Greek goddess was more Greek god, which was really unfortunate. It was really creative with the name, but I didn't see you as a goddess. Overall this is probably the weakest performance from you and at this point since we're so close to the finale, you really have to bring it or you could get chopped. Roxxxy: I get superhero from this but it's just below par compared to the other looks tonight. The body suit is cool and I like the designs on it but that wig and mug is not my favorite, it just doesn't look very well with the rest of the outfit. Now your greek outfit... sis. What is this, you sent a collage of her mugs and the only picture of the outfit is very unflattering and I can't even see the outfit. I really wish I could see a better picture of this because if you submitted an actual picture of the look I feel you wouldn't be receiving these bad critiques tonight. Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: WOW, I am really shook by your performance tonight. You really hit the nail on the head with both your goddess and super queen look. Your names were really brilliant and they fit with your look. I'm tired rn and you always get good critiques so there you go. Great job again. Roxxxy: You brought it tonight oh my god. Your superhero look is gorgeous and I could picture a super hero wearing this and I read your description and it was very funny. The white things around your arms really help the outfit give superhero vibes and the design on the mid section is sickening. Your greek look, this is exactly what I would expect a goddess to wear, you look amazing, you hit every mark this challenge along with every other single challenge this season. Last up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: Just like I think you fit the categories really well and on top of that your looks were stunning. Your names were kinda meh, but you made up for it on the runway. I don't really have much to say, because I think your work speaks for it self. Good job stepping it up especially after last week. Roxxxy: Although this isn't the best picture of the outfit you still look good. I could easily picture a super hero wearing this, I love the three colors put together and the hair and mug are stun. Your greek goddess look in my eyes was the best of the night, this is 100% giving me goddess, the crown, the flowy fabric, the gold detailing. Overall great job this week. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Kim Kardashian, Naomi Smalls Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! This week, if you're not in the top, you are in the bottom. Alaska Thunderfuck, April Carrión, Kameron Michaels I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 3 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Evil Villain Realness. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Kim Kardashian You're a winner baby! Naomi Smalls You're safe. Kim Kardashian With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Kim K: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Kameron Michaels As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts